Brains!
by Bob The Builder Of Stuff
Summary: Inspired by the real chapter in the new inheritance cycle book 4, BRAINS, the very first fanfiction Halloween special will make you shiver with fear! Read more for a tale of zombies, awkward dreams, UFO's, and Controlling elves!
1. Rise Of The Dead

**BRAINS Chapter one.**

**This Chapter is rated:** **T+ for graphic violence, and mildly suggestive themes. And zombies. Lots of zombies.**

**Disclaimer: _Bob The Builder Of Stuff Humor is not for the easily offended or chronically mature. May cause tearing of the eyes, uncontrollable laughter, personal humiliation, vomiting, dizziness, comas, loss of conciseness, zombification, and or brain death. Call a doctor for laughing fits lasting more than 48 hours._ _For comments and concerns, talk to your doctor to see if BRAINS are right for you. _**

**_Any resemblance to any person living or dead, is completely coincidental. Kinda..._**

**_Inheritance Cycle Disclaimer: All of this is mine. As long as you don't count any of _Christopher Paolini's _fictional Characters, and or places.  
><em>**

Eragon was sleeping peacefully under the cool night air of Ellesméra. He was curled up in a ball, and sucking on his thumb while having a dream about his beloved Arya.

He had been immersed this dream several times before, and was just about to reach his favorite part.

_"Oh yeah babe..." _He whispered in his sleep, _"Let me take that off for you..."_

Eragon continued to enjoy his dream for several more minuets, but during his blissful dream, a _very_ real threat was approaching.

A shadow crept among the silent night. It was dark in the forest, but it did not deter it from its path, or lose it's way in the inky depths of the wood. It crept closer and closer to dragon riders elf home. Soon it was at the front door.

Silent as a death the door slid open, and the shaded figure entered the house. Slowly it climbed up the living tree steps, heading in the direction of the sleeping rider.

It crept closer and closer, silently unlatching the door, and creeping into the bedroom. It crept _closer._ And _closer_. _And closer,_ Until it was at the foot of the bed. And just as the hand reached towards his unprotected head, the rider moaned in his sleep.

_"Wow Arya..." _Eragon moaned, "_You have some really boo-"_

But Eragon was cut off as someone shook him awake.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Eragon and Arya both screamed.

_"Eragon shut up!" _Arya whispered while slapping a hand over his mouth, "_Your going to wake up every damn elf in the city! You know how sensitive elf ears are!"_

Eragon continued to look at her_, _his eyes still wide with fear.

_"_Now when I take this hand off your going to be quiet right?"

Eragon nodded, but did not lose his fearful expression. And the moment Arya moved her hand, Eragon screamed again.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAH!-"_ Eragon's yell was cut lose this time by a powerful slap from Ayra. He went sailing across the room, the imprint of her hand white on his face.

_"Eragon shut up!" _She yelled,_ "It's just me!"_

As he got up again, Eragon could not help but wonder.

_How much of that dream did she hear?_

"_Ummmmm..._ Arya..." Eragon whispered, "_How long have you been hiding in my bedroom?"_

_"_Only a minuet, why?"

_"Oh nothing..." _Eragon sighed, "I just thought you might have... overheard my dreams..."

_"_I might have been in your room for only a minuet Eragon, _but I did hear your dream. _You sleep talk rather loudly_..." _Arya responded, "What were you saying anyway? I heard you say my name, you were whispering like '_Wow Arya, You have some really boo-"_

"I was dreaming about boxes!" Eragon quickly interrupted, "I was dreaming that you were moving into a new house, and I was helping you move some really big boxes, and I was commenting on it that's all!"

Arya looked him over sceptically, and Eragon blushed.

"I'm sure that's what you were dreaming about." She whispered disapprovingly.

"Well what are you doing sneaking into my house in the middle of the night anyway!" Eragon demanded, _"Or did you just sneak in here just to spy on my dreams?."_

Now it was Arya who blushed.

"No _Eragon..._ It's actually much simper than that. I was locked out of my room back at Tialdarí Hall." She replied, "Apparently they lock the doors after dark..."

"You were _locked out...?" _Eragon asked disbelievingly, "Ha! I never thought that the _all powerful elf, heir to the thrown, princess extraordinaire, emotionless, Arya Svit-Kona,_ COULD GET LOCKED OUT!"

Eragon burst into laughter, and began rolling around on the floor.

"Yes _Eragon..._ I was _locked out._" She frowned, "And I was wondering if I could stay here for the night..."

Eragon stopped rolling, and stood up, looking Arya directly in the face with a rather intense gaze.

"You... want... to.._.sleep_... with.._.MEEEE_?...In...a..._BED_?" Eragon asked in further disbelief, "I never dreamed that this day would come!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" She exclaimed, "You were dreaming about that when I walked in here!"

Eragon immediately lost his excitement, and looked at her in shock. "You _were_ spying on me weren't you!"

_"NO I WAS NOT!"_ Arya thundered, "_And I do not want to sleep with you._ I do however want to sleep in your extra room upstairs...or if that is too much to ask, I will just leave and sleep with _another_ one of my _male_ elf friend's homes. "

"NOOO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Eragon begged while strapping himself to her legs, "WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LEAVE!"

"Alright then..." Arya said, sounding pleased with herself, "Please show me to your study...Or will I have to show _myself?_ You know, I could always _leave_..."

"No No! The study is this way!" Eragon pleaded, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Well..." Arya considered with a mischievous smile, "I would like some hot tea... _and another thing..."_

_"What! What is it?" _Eragon begged.

"Please stop dreaming about me... _It's really creepy..._"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

About an hour later, Arya was enjoying a refreshing warm bath. She was slowly eating chocolate covered strawberries, while sipping warm tea from a fine porcelain cup. As she basked in the warm bubbly water of the bath, she closed her eyes, and realized that she felt _needy_ again.

"Eragon!" She called in a needy voice, "I need you again!"

The door of the bathroom was quickly opened, and Arya sank lower in her bubble bath so her body was not exposed. Eragon walked into the bathroom, wearing a maid uniform, and carrying a notepad.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked desperately, _"Anything?"_

"Well..." she started dramatically, "There are a _few_ more things..."

_"WHAT! WHAT IS IT?"_

"I want some chocolate covered cherries, more hot water, a foot massage, more bubbles, and some entertainment..."

"What kind of entertainment?" Eragon asked, "I don't know how to entertain!"

"You can start off by reading me a book. Then, you should act out a play!"

Eragon gaped at Arya in horror. "I can't act out a play! Who would do the other characters?"

"Oh..." Arya responded in a ashamed way, "If its like that, I could always go somewhere else..."

"NO!" Eragon shouted, tears streaming down his face, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Well then you better hurry up!"

Eragon left the room feeling depressed.

_I've let her turn me into a slave. A slave of love..._

As Eragon walked downstairs in his dark home, he heard a low moan drift across a night breeze, and through a window. The moan was eerie in the night, and it gave him the chills. It made him feel like climbing up a tree, and hiding like a cat.

_Don't be stupid... _He scolded himself, _Your a dragon rider... your not afraid of anyone!  
><em>

As he reached the ground floor, Eragon fumbled around for one of the elves flameless lanterns, and after he had managed to light it, walked over to his library.

_A play... _He thought, _What kind of a play can one poor dragon rider_ _act out all by himself?_

As he looked through his small collection of books, he remembered he still had to make Arya some chocolate covered strawberries. Letting out a sigh, he made his way to the kitchen, feeling very alone without Saphira for company.

She was out on one of her missions to _'repopulate the dragon race'_. That basically meant, that she was out getting bedded by any dragon she could find. He truley wished she would stay home more. Even with all of Eragon's pleading, she became more and more stubborn, about the matter, saying that she didn't want to be _"Some loner who doesn't have a life..."_

_How fast they grow up... _Eragon thought in a very fatherly way.

Once he had reached the kitchen, the dragon rider servant made himself busy by rummaging around for some cherries. He went about it for several minuets, but he was interrupted by a noise.

_thump._

_thump._

_thump._

The thumping was constant, and determined, and it seemed to be coming from the front door. Guided only by the dim lantern glow through the dark house, he reached the door. He the noted that the person on the other side of the door was pounding with _all_ of their might with _both_ hands.

_Well that is odd... _Eragon thought, _It's very rude to knock at the door for to long. Especially this late at night. _

But as he lifted his hand to open he door, a touch of hesitation sparked in his mind. It was an instinct. _A warning_. _Something was amiss._

_Maybe I should ask who is at the door first..._

"Um excuse me!" Eragon asked timidly, "Who is out there, this late at night?'

He got no reply for a moment, but then a blood chilling moan passed through the door. It was raspy, and mindless. It was sickly and demented. And it passed up into the air, like a wolf howls into the night.

But before he could react, another moan sounded in the distance, and then another even fainter one. Soon it seemed that the whole forest was echoing with the demented laughter from hell.

Eragon turned bone white as another set of fists began to pound at his door.

_thump. thump. thump thump._

Soon the soft tree door was being cracked through the center. Eragon was frozen with fear, but he snapped out of it once moonlight began to filter through the ever widening crack in the door.

"Please go, there is no one home!" He pleaded in desperation, "NO ONE HOME! PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AT THE BEEP! BEEP! _NO HABLAR ESPANOLE!_"

But as Eragon turned to flee, the thumping stopped. The whisper of steel on flesh could be heard, and the sounds of battle slipped in through the door. There was a moment of pause, and the door was smashed off its hinges. And through the haunting moonlight a form came a lone figure.

_It was Oromis._

Except he looked strange. He looked haggard, and was hunched over on his back. His eyes were bloodshot, and there was blood leaking out of a strange wound on his shoulder.

"Oh master its just you!" Eragon said visibly relived,_ "_Are you doing well? I thought Murtagh and Thorn killed you off in book three!"

But Oromis said nothing. He just looked Eragon over with his hungry bloodshot eyes.

"Ohh... that's right!" Eragon remembered, "I'm suppose to greet elves with that secret handshake thing!"

Eragon put his hands to his lips, and began saying the formal elven greetings. But before he could finish, Oromis pulled his hands away from his lips, and pulled his head towards his neck.

For a second, Eragon was sure Oromis was about to bite him. But then the old elf whispered in his ear.

_"Eragon!"_ He rasped,_ "The curse of the walking dead is upon us! save yourself while you still can, or..."_

But before he could finish, Oromis grasped his right arm, and winced in pain. He struggled for a moment, but then collapsed on the floor.

"Noooooooooo!" Eragon screamed, falling to his knees, "Master _why?"_

_"Run Eragon run...Zombies!" _

And then he died. Eragon felt tears forming in his eyes as he felt the loss of his teacher rip his heart for the second time.

_First Murtagh killed him, and now those damned monsters killed him again!_

Lifting his eyes from his slain master, Eragon saw more people in the doorway. There were three of them. One of them resembled queen Islanzadi. The other two looked like male elves, but they were certainly not. All three of them had wounds, and one of the male _things_ still had a blade stuck in its neck. Blood gushed from the wound, but it was decayed and old, and the _zombie_ took no notice of it. And worst of all, _their eyes glowed_. A yellow evil glow, that made it look like a small fire was smoldering in their heads.

They all limped as they filed in through the door, and Eragon noted that they tripped several times while climbing the stairs up to the door.

"_Um..._ who are you guys?" Eragon asked nervously, "What are you doing in my house? Are you _zombies_?"

The creatures made no reply, but began to slouch towards him, mouths agape, with their arms reaching out for him greedily.

Then one of them moaned a deep gurgling moan. It was Oromis. He had gotten up, and had joined the ranks of his attackers.

Eragon tried to hold back the chills that racked his body, but was unsuccessful.

"Um master Oromis?" Eragon asked while backing up, "What do you want from me?"

_"Brains..." _He moaned, _"We want flesh and bone... and brains..."_

"_He he he.._." Eragon laughed uncertainly, "I thought elves didn't eat meat! No unnecessary suffering right!"

__"Brains..." __

"Please stop guys, your starting to freak me out!"

__"Brains..." __

Eragon decided he had seen enough. He had to get out of here. _There was definitely something wrong here. _But as her turned to flee, he realized he had backed into a corner.

Four of the _things_ were coming at him, and there was nowhere to run. He turned around wildly, looking for any means of escape.

_There has to be something! _He thought desperately, _A window, a door, anything!_

___"Brains...!" ___

But there was nothing. So Eragon gave up and sat down in the corner sucking his thumb. He felt hot tears roll down his face, and he shivered as he heard another moan in the distance.

He was going to die here.

He was going to die all alone, without Saphira, or Orik, or Arya.

__"Brains..." __

__**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**__

**AN: ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR HALLOWEEN? **

**__Hey guys! Long time no see! It's been a while since I've last posted, or updated, or done anything on this site for a while. So I decided to mix things up with a Halloween special! This story is inspired by the new chapter in inheritance book four called 'BRAINS.' CP says that there will be no zombies in said chapter, but I couldn't care less what he thinks. THERE WILL BE ZOMBIES IF I WANT ZOMBIES!__**

**__OK, As I normally do with my humors fanfiction stories, I will be doing a EPILOGUE! For those of you who don't know how this works, If you review on this chapter, and the new chapter that will be released Halloween night, Then you will be included in a bonus EPILOGUE chapter. __**

**__So you guys better start reviewin'. __**

**__ In other news, I will be dressing up as the 1% for Halloween! I live in new york, and the occupy wall street movement is currently the coolest and most legitimate thing going on! (especially since my parents used to work there) I would love to personally love to go protest myself, but alas, my parents won't let me. (after seeing those police abuse videos, they won't even let me out of the house) So If you guys see some guy wearing a suit, a sack of money, a blue tie, and running around with an over enthusiastic female IRS agent, in the Queens area, say Hi, and give me extra candy! My girlfriend will be dressing up as a IRS agent, and will carry around a binder that says TAX RETURNS on it. Together, we are the scariest things to ever walk the planet! __**

**__So, tell me what your going to be for Halloween, and what you thought of the story! __**

__**'HE OWNS THE CASTLE, HE OWNS THE HILL, BUT YOU AND I ONLY PAY THE BILL...'**  
><em>_


	2. Thriller

**BRAINS Chapter one.**

**This Chapter is rated:** **T+ for graphic violence, and mildly suggestive themes. And zombies. Lots of zombies.**

But then he remembered.

_Arya._

His one true love was all alone, trapped upstairs in the bathroom.

He could see it in his mind. The monsters would come and kick down the door, and then _kill_ her.

_He could not let that happen._

___"Brains..." ___

_"_I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!_" _Eragon shouted at his slowly advancing attackers, _"FOR FREEDOM!"_

Eragon ripped his maid uniform in half with a manly testosterone power boost. Now wearing his normal elf tunic, he charged through the group, shoving them aside using his dragon powered elven strength. And before Oromis even had time to say _'brains...' _one more time, he had sprinted up the stairs into the bathroom.

"ARYA!" Eragon yelled, "I'VE COME TO SAVE YOU!"

"Eragon what is the meaning of this!"

"We have to go! There's some really creepy people in the house, and they're trying to kill me!"

"_Who_ is in the house Eragon?"

"Your mom!" he panted, "And Oromis!"

_"Well of course!"_ Arya replied angrily, "My mother has been trying to kill you ever since she found out you had a crush on me! And Oromis has been dead for over a year now! And even so, It is very rude to call your master, and MY MOTHER _creepy_!"

_"EXACTLY!" _He screamed, "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"Well... _Eragon_..., I am not moving a muscle until you get back in your uniform, and bring me some chocolate covered cherries, and apologize to my mother!"

Instead of replying, Eragon charged towards Arya, pulling her out of the bath. He then draped her over his shoulder, and quickly wrapped her bare body in a towel before she could escape.

"ERAGON PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"THERE'S ZOMBIES COMING TO EAT US ALIVE!"

"_ZOMBIES WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES,_ IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS _INSTANT!_"

As he left the bathroom, Eragon felt something slowing him down. Arya was using her long nails to dig into the walls, and was squirming around in a vain attempt to escape. Eragon ignored her, and continued to press on walking over to the nearest window.

But as he neared it, queen Islanzadi the zombie made it up the stairs.

Eragon winced as Arya screamed louder and higher then he previously thought possible. The window he was about to open shattered, and the glass covered the floor.

Arya screamed again as another zombie came into view, and squirmed harder every second Islanzadi advanced.

_"ERAGON SAVE MEEEEE!"_ She wailed, _"SAVE ME OR I'M GOING TO ANOTHER ELF BOYS HOUSE!"_

And Eragon didn't need to be told twice. He opened what was left of the window, and threw her out.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Arya screamed even louder as she fell. She twirled in the air for a moment, but then righted herself in midair, and landed like a cat on the ground. She was rather pleased with her landing until she realized her towel had slipped off during her fall.

But as she put it back on, Eragon crushed her into the ground.

Arya was furious with him as usual, and she was planning to slap him as soon as he got off of her. But then she realized the position they were in.

Eragon was lying on top of her, his big warm chest covering her smaller form. Their faces were just an inch apart, and their legs were tangled together. And as she looked into his eyes, she felt a warm feeling seep its way through her body.

_Should I kiss him, or kill him? _She wondered.

But before she could decide, the former queen Islanzadi fell through the still open window, and crashed right next to them. Eragon scrambled off Arya, and ran off into the woods, motioning for her to follow. But she didn't.

She was _curious._

_What were these things? Where did they come from? Why did they look so horrifying, and never feel pain?_

These thoughts buzzed through the elven princesses mind as she crept closer to the now still monster that used to be her mother.

As she approached, she noticed that the "_zombie"_ was not breathing. She deemed that it was dead, and she carefully reached out a finger to poke the cold undead flesh. But she hesitated just a hairsbreadth away.

The zombie was _moving_.

Arya watch in horror as her mothers glowing undead eyes began to _twitch_. She pulled her hand away just in time.

The queen howled at her with a broken noise, and black blood sprayed out of her mouth, covering her daughter in rotting slime. The monster tried to get up, but its spine was snapped. It squirmed, and snarled, and began clawing its way over to the frozen figure of Arya.

But before it could sink its teeth into the soft flesh of its victim, Its head was hacked from its body, rolling on the cold forest floor, still snapping its jaws.

Arya stood in shock for a moment, and then looked up to see Eragon standing over the body of her mother with his flaming blade in hand.

"ERAGON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Just killing the _evil devil spawn_ that tried to eat you!" Eragon retorted.

Arya was furious now. She strode up to him and leaned into his face, looking him in the eye with a look of hatred.

"THAT WAS _MY MOTHER_ ERAGON!" She yelled, "_YOU JUST KILLED MY MOTHER!_ WE DON'T KNOW IF THIS IS PERMANENT! WE COULD HAVE _SAVED_ HER!"

Now Eragon was worked up too. He was angry at the ungrateful little elf women. He grabbed her on the shoulders, and shook her with his anger.

"LISTING TO ME _SVIT-KONA!_" He began, "THAT WAS NOT YOUR MOTHER! _THAT WAS A MONSTER!_ A COLD BLOODED MONSTER THAT WOULD HAVE EATEN YOU IF I HADN'T SAVED YOU!"

"MY MOTHER WAS ALWAYS A COLD BLOODED MONSTER!" Arya replied, "SHE BANISHED ME FOR _SEVENTY FREAKING YEARS!_"

"WELL THEN WHY DID YOU WANT ME TO KEEP HER IF SHE IS A TOTAL BIT-**_*bleeeeeeep*_** TO YOU ANYWAY!"

"WELL YOU WOULDN'T KNOW CONSIDERING YOU NEVER HAD A PROPERLY MARRIED MOM YOU _BA-_**_*bleeeeeeep*_**!"

"YOU DID NOT!" Eragon screamed his face turning white with shock, "Take that back!"

Arya thought about calling him another bad word for a second. And she was about to, until she realized that she had indeed gone to far. Eragon was already depressed about being adopted, and it wasn't right for her to insult his family.

And so for the first time in her life, Arya did something kind for someone besides herself. She apologized.

"Fine Eragon, I take it back..." She whispered, "Thank you for saving me from my mother... she truly is a monster... even when she _isn't_ a zombie..."

They both stood there for a while, and Eragon smiled at her and nodded his head, accepting her apology. He was at a loss for words. He never thought that Arya would thank him for killing her mom.

They enjoyed a mutual moment of good feelings for each other, but it was broken when another blood chilling moan slithered through the trees.

Without saying another word, both the elf, and the elf-man, ran off into the dark woods of Ellesméra.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

When they had finally made it to their destination, Eragon noted how odd it felt.

As they stood near the Menoa Tree, about a half league from the ancient trunk. And It did indeed feel odd with the lack of laughter, and soft elven songs floating through the trees.

Usually the tree was the center of festivities and good times.

But today it was cold and forbidding. The leaves glistened in the late night fog, and the giant trunk towered over the skyline. Evey once in a while, the stumbling shape figure of a zombie could be made out, with their menacing glowing eyes, and fowl stench. But just as quickly as they appeared in the mist, they disappeared, like expert hunters tracking their prey.

And it was through this that Eragon and Arya traveled through.

Arya had found some clothing in an abandoned elf-home, and was wearing a black tunic that was a little too tight fitting. Besides that, Arya had also stolen a elf-bow, a quiver of arrows, and a pack filled with supplies.

Eragon also had manged to find a bow, but only three arrows. _Arya had refused to share hers._ Such was to be expected of the elf princess. But Eragon did not mind. He felt a desire to protect Arya, to help her and guide her.

He had already offered to help her with various things, but she always refused.

"It's going to be very difficult to make it up to the tree Eragon..." Arya whispered, "Do you have any ideas on how we can get through this mist?"

"Well, I could carry you through..." Eragon replied hopefully, "And then you can say _'thank you'_ to me!"

"Leave me alone Eragon!" Arya replied a little to loudly, "_And stop staring at my butt!_ I don't like these tight fitting clothes, and there is no reason for you to take advantage of me!"

"It's not my fault I like skin tight leggings!" He replied stupidly, "Just let me carry you over to the tree!"

"Shut up right now Eragon! If you want to start another argument, I will leave, and not come back!"

"Just at least let me carry your pack! I want to help! Why ca-"

But before he could finish, Eragon was cut off by a noise.

A howl echo in the distance behind them. It was answered by another one to their right. And then another. And another.

Soon the fog was filled with the wailing of the damned, and hunched figures began to appear through he mist, moving towards their position.

"Look at what you did!" Eragon wailed, "We need to run now!"

Arya made a sour face at him, but wordlessly agreed, setting off at a speedy pace through the wailing banks of moonlight fog.

They ran for a long time, and they cut down any of the zombies unfortunate enough to be in their way. Hacking and sprinting from place to place, they eventually made their way over to the base of the Menoa Tree. And without breaking a stride, they jumped onto the base of the tree, springing up from foothold to foothold, ignoring the height, and the zombies crowding around the base of the tree.

When they finally made it to the top of the massive trunk about an hour later, the depth of their situation finally struck them.

The forest floor around the base of the Menoa Tree looked as though it was alight with hundreds and thousands of fires.

But they were not.

They were the hungry eyes of thousands of zombies, staring up at them from the ground below, coloring the fog with the tainted yellow glow spilling from their wrenched eyes. They moved in waves, all moving closer to the trunk of the tree, crushing many of their fellow zombies under their feet as they swarmed.

Both Arya, and Eragon were in shock. There must have been thousands of the monsters, and there was no possibility of escape. If they were to jump to another tree bellow, the fall would almost certainly kill them.

Eragon's mind raced, trying to comprehend how so many zombies had appeared in just one night. He tried to think of something, anything to get them to safety.

But it was futile.

Soon, both Eragon, and Arya sat down next to each other in the branches of the tree, the blind glare of death peering deep into their hearts.

There were no words to be said. There were no things to be done._ There was only death._

And as these hopeless feelings drifted through the mind of the dragon rider, Arya looked into the _midnight moon_, and began to whisper something under her breath.

_"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_...  
><em>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart<em>...  
><em>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it...<em>  
><em>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes...<em>  
><em>You're paralyzed..."<em>

The words sounded vaguely familiar to Eragon, and he was about to ask where the words came from, but before he could, Arya turned her head.

_She was a monster.  
><em>

Arya had grown sharp pointed teeth, and her sharp elven features made her look terrifying. Her eyes glowed yellow, and she raised her head and howled like a wolf.

And before Eragon could even move, Arya jumped out of the tree, and plummeted toward the ground, black hair billowing in the air.

A wind blew through the forest, and the menacing fog slid away.

The zombies were standing in orderly lines, and staring at Eragon in high his tree perch.

And then a disc floated out of the horizon. The disk was bright, and gleamed like shining metal. The words _UFO_ were engraved into it, and it moved steadily across the treetops until it was suspended in the air above the Menoa Tree. Brightly colored lights shined out of the bottom in dazzling patterns, and they lit up the lined up zombie hoard.

And then the strangest thing of all happened.

Music came out of the disk, and filled the night with strange music. 

The song was of course the ancient elven song _reona dauthleikr dauth_. Or translated into the human tongue, _The Thriller by Michael Jackson._

Eragon was stunned as Arya led the assembled zombies in a complex and mesmerizing zombie dance. The _UFO_ covered the dancers with lights, and dramatic sound effects.

_You hear the door slam and realize theres nowhere left to run_...  
><em> You feel the cold hand and wonder if youll ever see the sun<em>...  
><em> You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination<em>...  
><em> But all the while you hear the creature creepin up behind<em>...  
><em> Youre out of time...<em>

When the song finally ended, Eragon believed that he had died _a long_ time ago, and that he was having some kind of crazed death dream.

And he knew there was only one way to end bad dreams.

Without thinking twice, Eragon jumped out of the Menoa Tree, and fell through the air.

He landed with a muted squelch.

The zombies converged around his fallen body, and feasted on his brains. And for some reason Saphira flew into the hoard, and started roaring in measured intervals and making beeping noises. Then Arya grew wings, and told him to turn off his car alarm.

And as she began to fly into the moon light sky, she whispered something to him.

_wake up... wake up... WAKE UP!_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
><em>

Eragon gasped as something slapped him hard across the face.

"Wake up Eragon!" A similar voice yelled in his ear.

Eragon bolted upright, and opened his eyes, wincing as bright sunlight flooded into his tender eyes.

Arya was standing over him, and a concerned looking Saphira was leaning over her shoulder.

_What was wrong with you little one? _The giant blue she dragon asked, _You were acting most strangely... I was not able to enter your mind!_

"It was a dream..." He muttered, "A _very strange_ dream..."

_"_Yes..." Arya muttered, "Apparently, mother spiked your mead after yesterday's celebration... You passed out afterwards, and have been hallucinating since..._"_

_That queen Islanzadi really has problems... _Saphira rumbled, _If she tries to kill Eragon one more time, I'm going to have to do something about it._

"Well, that's not the whole of it..." Arya said hesitantly, _"_It seems that, in the heat of the party, we began having a mental conversation, and we passed out at around the same time_..."_

_"_And...?"

_"I had the exact same dream you had."_ Arya whispered.

_"_Even the dream I had in the beginning?" Eragon asked, trying to hide his shock.

_"Yes. _Even the perverted dream..." She said, blushing heavily, "It is rather strange to have a dream in a dream isn't it?"

_"_Yes, yes it is... I rather enjoyed it though... _It was a pretty hot dream._..."

Eragon fell silent for a while, but then realized what he had just said.

"_You enjoyed it?"_ Arya demanded, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"W-Well you know..." Eragon stammered, "It didn't mean anything! just a little slip of the tongue that is all!"

Arya stared into his eyes for a while, wearing a blank expression.

"Your a very bad at lying Eragon." Arya stated neutrally, "Or perhaps I just know you to well. Either way, I want you to tell me what you meant by that._.. slip of tongue..._"

"Tell the truth Arya!" Eragon shouted suddenly angry, "Tell me the truth, _It was a pretty hot dream!_ Our minds were connected! If you didn't want to mate in that dream, we wouldn't have!"

"And what does that mean?"

"IT MEANS YOU HAVE FEELING FOR ME!"

There was shocked silence for a while, and Saphira looked around uncertainly.

_I don't even want to know what this dream was about... _She said, _And I don't want to find out... but I have a strange feeling that there's going to be some baby making going on any second now, so I think I'm going to leave...  
><em>

And with that Saphira unfurled her wings, and flew out of the elf-tree-house, leaving Eragon and Arya alone.

When she had been gone for a while, Arya moved, and sat down next to the dragon rider.

"I may have feelings for you Eragon..." Arya whispered seductively, "And I don't know yet. But I will admit, That was a pretty hot dream. You want to go finish it?"

Eragon said nothing, but nodded his head enthusiastically.

Arya smiled at him in a sexy way, So he picked her up, and began running to the closest bedroom he could find.

_"WOOOOOOOOOO!" _He yelled, _"LIVIN' THE DREAM!"_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_AN: OKAY I would love to leave a longer AN note here, But Halloween is upon the east coast, and I must be off! Please tell me what your dressing up as, and review the story! THANKS PEEPS!_**

**_AN UPDATE 11/20/2011: Sorry guys, I wont be able to do the epilogue! It's kinda hard to do with only 10 reviews you know! Sorry!  
><em>**


End file.
